


it's my win, this time

by yakusoku



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, self indulgent yukiran fic, tbh i have no clue what im doing im so so sorry, this is my first time writing im sorry if theyre ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakusoku/pseuds/yakusoku
Summary: ran really hates spending time with yukina minatobut if she ends up as the winner of whatever they're competing against, then she supposes it's fine





	it's my win, this time

Ran’s always regarded Yukina as her rival. She couldn’t explain it, but whenever she saw the vocalist she felt a strong urge to compete against her. Her rebellious spirit would flare up, and before she knew it Tsugu and Tomoe were holding her back from butting heads with Yukina.

 

Though recently, Ran felt like Yukina was riling her up more often than before. Whenever Afterglow and Roselia happened to be practicing at CiRCLE at the same time, Ran could feel Yukina’s stern, gold eyes watch her as she talked with her friends, and Ran would glare back, both bands feeling the tension between their vocalists.

 

It wasn’t that Ran wanted to act so harshly towards her rival. The rest of Roselia got along with her friends, so she felt like she was _supposed_ to respect Yukina to an extent, but there was something about Yukina’s curious gaze, and her calm voice as she called out to Ran that annoyed her, and she really, really, couldn’t hold back from her signature glare.

 

It was just her luck that on the day Afterglow planned to go to the beach, the rest of Roselia was there too. Something inside her told her that this probably wasn’t as much of a coincidence as she thought it was, and seeing Himari and Lisa whisper to each other confirmed her thoughts.

 

“Mitake-san.” She turned around to see Yukina, her long hair tied up in a ponytail. “I didn’t think you were the type to go to beaches.”

 

Ran scoffed. “I could say the same thing to you, Minato-san.” Her tone was sharp, and she felt like Yukina was looking down on her. Really? She wasn’t the type to go to beaches? Sure, she was more of an indoors person, but she would always up for hanging out with her friends.

 

Lisa quickly broke off from her conversation with Himari, and stood between the two vocalists. “Hey hey, both of you, calm down, alright~?” The brunette had sensed that their rivalry was flaring up, and was trying to ease the tension between them. “Hey, why don’t we play a game of volleyball together?”

 

Ran was about to object to the idea–having to hang out with her rival when she came to spend time with her friends? Absolutely not–but Moca decided to cut in.

 

“Oh~? Volleyball~? What a great idea, Lisa-san~”

 

Ran shot a glare at her childhood friend, only to receive a smug grin in return.

 

Since Rinko wasn’t keen on participating, and Ako wanted to sit out with her best friend, it was decided that they would play in teams of four people. Before Ran could voice her opinions, Moca grinned at her again, and declared that Ran would play with the remaining members of Roselia.

 

She was _not_ talking to Moca for a week.

 

Thankfully, Tsugu sent worried glance at Ran, and volunteered to take her spot instead. Ran was initially worried about sending her friend to play for their rival band, but seeing that the keyboardist got along with their guitarist, she supposed it was fine.

 

“Alright, the princess of darkness, Ako, declares that the match will now begin!”

 

At the sound of her sister’s voice, Tomoe serves the volleyball. It arcs upwards, over the net, ready to hit the ground. Sayo rushes forward, volleying the ball back up into the air. “Imai-san!”

 

Lisa jumps up into the air, spiking the ball, and it lands on Afterglow’s side of the court with a thud. She hears Moca let out an “oh~”, Himari a sigh, but most importantly, her crimson eyes meet golden ones.

 

 _Is that really all you can do?_ It’s nothing more than a split second, but she could feel Yukina gloating, irritation sparking in Ran’s chest. The ball’s up in the air again, and both vocalists shift their focus back to the game, but Ran’s sure that Yukina can hear her response.

 

_I’m not going down so easily._

 

\-----

 

It’s been a long 45 minutes, and by the end of it, both teams are sweating from the heat and the intensity of the match. The ball lands on Roselia’s side of the court for the final time, leaving Afterglow victorious and pride swelling up in Ran’s chest.

 

Ran walks up to the net, meeting her rival. For once, she’s not glaring at her, but instead a grin. “It seems that it’s my win, this time.”

 

“I wouldn’t speak so soon,” and before Ran can even register her confusion, Yukina slips under the net, holds Ran’s face in her hands, and pulls her down into a kiss.

 

When Yukina pulls away, Ran’s face feels hotter than the scorching summer heat, and she’s sure her face is an extremely deep shade of red.

 

“Sorry, Mitake-san, but I’ll be taking this win as well.”

 

Ran hates the fact that she can’t argue against it.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first time writing something so im kinda nervous,, i hope everyones in character ahaha
> 
> if you have any feedback on the fic or what i could improve on, feel free to tell me!! id love to know what you think!


End file.
